Sam and Pam
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Mom, what do you think about me?" says Sam. "You're my daughter so I think you're sweet." says Pam.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Sam and Pam**

 **Sam has a bit of a crush on her mom of all people. Sam's never told anyone this. Not even Carly and Freddie knows.**

"Mom, what do you think about me?" says Sam.

"You're my daughter so I think you're sweet." says Pam as she sit up on the couch.

Pam wear a white shirt, gold-colored bra, red satin panties, brown leather chaps, neon-green socks and black shoes.

"I meant if I'm sexy..." says Sam.

Sam wear a pink leather tank top, very baggy black sweatpants and gray socks.

"That's not really something I can answer. Ask a boy or Carly." says Pam.

"Do you mean that I'm ugly?" says Sam.

"Of course not. You're beautiful. I'm sure you'd have no problem seducing a hot boy." says Pam.

"Kinda true, but I'm a lesbian. Or maybe bisexual." says Sam.

"Oh...that's okay. I don't think that's bad. I'm bisexual myself so I do very much understand." says Pam.

"What you prefer...chick or dick?" says Sam.

"Honestly both." says Pam.

"Cool. Me too." says Sam.

"Are you serious?" says Pam.

"Very." says Sam.

"Nice." says Pam.

"Let me show you, mom." says Sam.

"Show me?" says Pam.

"Yeah." says Sam as she goes down on her knees in front of Pam, pull Pam's panties in half and starts to lick Pam's pussy.

Pam is confused at first, but it feels so good that she doesn't care that the person who lick her is her own daughter.

Pam's pussy has a tiny scent of farts, but Sam doesn't care. She thinks that her mom is very sexy.

"Girl...mmm, lick your naughty mommy's old saggy hole." moans Pam, being all horny.

"As you wish, mom, but your pussy is not an old saggy hole. It is a very beautiful erotic pussy." says Sam, licking harder.

This sends a sweet sexy feeling through Pam's body.

"Thanks. I'm glad you can find something sweet and nice in an old bitch like me." moans Pam.

"You're kinda old, yeah, but not too old and you are still very sexy. I love you." says Sam.

"Oh my goodness!" moans Pam.

"Awww!" says Sam.

"Holy shit, you truly know how to lick pussy! Did you practice on Carly?" moans Pam.

"I did not, mom. Carly's straight. She told me that." says Sam.

"Freakin' damn...I love you." moans Pam as she realize that she return Sam's feelings.

"Awesome!" says a very happy Sam, licking faster.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Pam.

"Your pussy taste so nice." says Sam.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." moans Pam.

27 minutes later.

"Ahhh! Shit, so damns sexy!" moans Pam as she get an orgasm.

Pam squirt and Sam swallow all of her slutty mom's sweet pussy juice.

"Yum, yum." says Sam.

"So you love the taste of your horny mommy's pussy juice, Sam?" says Pam.

"Yes, of course." says Sam.

"Remember, don't tell Carly, your sister or anyone about this." says Pam.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Good." says Pam.

2 weeks later.

Sam is sleeping in her bed.

Pam enter the room.

"Awww. So cute she is." says Pam, looking at Sam sleeping.

Pam gently pull away the blanket from Sam and pull down Sam's swetpants.

"I hope you enjoy this..." says Pam as she starts to lick Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm! Lick me, soooooo sexy!" moans Sam, still asleep.

"Your erotic pussy taste so nice." says Pam.

"Thanks, it feels good." moans Sam.

Sam suddenly wakes up and giggle in joy when she sees her mom licking her pussy.

"Hi, mom." says a happy Sam. "Don't stop, please."

Pam continue to lick Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, sooo sexy!" moans Sam.

Pam lick harder.

"Yes, keep going. It is awesome." moans Sam.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie." says Pam.

"Mom, it's wonderful and sexy. I'm horny like a horse." says Sam.

"That's very good, girl." says Pam.

"Yay!" says a happy Sam.

"Awww, cute." says Pam.

"Finger-fuck my ass." moans Sam.

"You like such things?" says Pam.

"I do. Mom...please." moans Sam.

"Okay." says Pam as she starts to finger-fuck Sam's ass.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Sam.

"Your ass is sexy." says Pam and she really think so.

"Thanks." moans Sam.

Pam lick Sam's pussy and finger-fuck Sam's ass.

"Holy fuck! So damn erotic." moans Sam.

Sam is very horny.

"Mom! You are very nice." moans Sam.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"Cute." says Pam.

Almost a month later.

Pam sit on the couch in the living room, watching old hentai and eating a hot dog.

"Ahhh, damn!" says Pam as she fart a bit.

She wear an oversized sweatshirt with a 'Team Masturbation' logo and baggy old sweatpants.

"Hi, mom." says Sam as she enter the room.

"Hi, Sam." says Pam.

Sam takes a seat next to Pam.

Sam wear an old tank top and baggy blue sweatpants.

Sam has a burger that she eat.

"Oppsss!" says Sam as she fart just like Pam did.

"Nice farts you have." says Pam.

"So do you." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Pam as she fart again.

"Aww, so sexy." says Sam.

Sam gives her mom a tiny sweet kiss on the neck.

"Nice..." whisper Pam.

Pam eat more of her hot dog.

"Can I have a bite?" says Sam.

"Yeah, sure." says Pam.

Sam takes a bite of Pam's hot dog.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"Can I have a bite of your burger?" says Pam.

"Of course, sexy mama." says Sam.

Pam takes a bite of Sam's burger.

"Thank you, girl." says Pam.

"You're so sexy." says Sam.

"You're erotic as well." says Pam.

"I'm glad you think so, mommy." says Sam.

Sam slide a hand down into Pam's sweatpants and starts to slowly rub Pam's thick clit.

"Mmm, holy shit...that's sexy!" moans Pam.

"Yeah." whisper Sam in a seductive tone.

"Don't stop, baby." moans Pam.

"Okay, mom." says Sam.

"Like my fat clit, do you?" moans Pam.

"Yeah. It is sexy." says Sam.

"Sweet..." moans Pam.

"Awww!" says Sam, all cute and sweet.

"Wow, you have a sweet side? I didn't know that." says Pam.

"I usually only show the sweet me to Carly." says Sam.

"She's your best friend so that makes sense." says Pam.

"Yeah. Carly is awesome." says Sam.

Sam rub Pam's clit harder and faster.

"Good...make moomy cum!" moans Pam.

"I'm trying to." says Sam, all sexy and slutty.

"Nice!" moans Pam.

"Absolutely." says Sam.

Sam gently slide two fingers into Pam's pussy and finger-fuck her.

"Mmm...!" moans Pam. "That's so damn erotic."

"Okay." says Sam. "Cool that you love this."

"Ahhhh! Holy shit, sweetie! Here goes, mommy cum!" moans Pam as she get a huge orgasm.

"OMG, me made mom cum. Fuckin' great. So slutty." says a happy Sam.

Pam is happy too.

"Thanks, Sam. You truly made it so damn good for your mother." says Pam.

"I'm happy that I could bring you to an orgasm." says Sam.

"Next time we should use a dildo." says Pam.

"Easy. I own a big black dildo." says Sam.

"My dildo is neon-green." says Pam.

"Can we use mine?" says Sam.

"Sure, sexy kid. It will be a nice change from my own one." says Pam.

"Thanks, but don't call me a kid. I'm turning 18 in a couple weeks." says Sam.

"Sexy. Then it will be no problem for us to continue havin' sex, since you'll be a legal adult." says Pam.

"Didn't you remember that I'm gonna be 18...?" says Sam.

"No. Sorry. I'm not a good mommy. I don't even remember my daughter's age..." says Pam.

"It's okay. You have amazing sex skills." says Sam.

Almost a week later.

Sam is in her bed, having a very casual night.

She wear an oversized heavy metal t-shirt and baggy old sweatpants.

"Opsss!" says Sam as she fart a little.

"Hi, girl. Are you horny?" says Pam as she enter the room.

Pam wear a purple top and baggy leather pants.

"No, but you make me horny if you want to, mom." says Sam.

"I'll try. Where do you keep your dildo?" says Pam.

"Right here." says Sam as she open the bottom drawer of her nightstand and grab her black dildo.

"Oh my goodness, can that thing fit in your young tight pussy?" says Pam when she sees Sam's big thick black 14 inch long dildo.

"My pussy can stretch enough to take big things, no problem." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Pam.

"Use it in me." says Sam as she hands the dildo to Pam.

"As you wish, sweetie." says Pam.

Pam pull a hole in Sam's sweatpants and slide the dildo into Sam's pussy.

Sam get horny.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"That was easy. You're already turned on." says Pam as she fuck Sam with the dildo.

"I have strong sexuality." moans Sam.

"Amazing how this big dildo can fit in you so easy." says Pam.

"I've no problem with having thick long stuff in me." moans Sam.

"Erotic." says Pam.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

"Sweet." says Pam, using the dildo faster in Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

"I miss being a young sexy woman, like you are now." says Pam.

"You are still sexy." says Sam.

"Nice." says Pam.

"Yup." says Sam.

"I love the scent of your pussy." says Pam.

"Okay." moans Sam.

"Don't hold back. When you need to orgasm, just let it happen." says Pam.

"Yes, mommy." moans Sam.

"Good girl." says Pam.

"Ahhhhh...holy fuck, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"Nice. Cute orgasm." says Pam.

"Thanks." says Sam.

Pam gives the dildo back to Sam.

Sam wipe it clean and put it back in the nightstand.

"Mom, you destroyed my pants." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"I know. You can have a pair of my old ones instead. I'm sure they'll fit." says Pam.

"Okay." says Sam as she giggle a bit.

"See you later, baby." says Pam as she leave the room.

Sam takes a nap.

1 week later.

"Happy birthday!" says Pam as she enter Sam's bedroom and place a bacon burger and glass of beer on Sam's nightstand.

"Oh...cool b-day breakfast." says a happy Sam with a smile as she open her eyes and sit up in bed.

"I know you like bacon burgers and since you turn 18 today I thought some beer would be good as well." says Pam.

"Thanks, mom." says Sam.

"You've probably had beer plenty of times before though, right?" says Pam.

"True. Beer is sexy." says Sam.

"I agree." says Pam.

Pam leave the room.

Sam starts to eat and drink.

"Mmm! Yum, yum." says Sam.

Sam is happy.

"Sexy!" says Sam.

Sam wear a black bra and pink sweatpants.

"Awww!" says Sam.

Sam is getting horny.

4 hours later.

Sam and Carly eat ice cream and watch anime.

"Happy birthday, Sam!" says Carly as she give Sam a new phone.

"Thanks!" says a happy Sam.

"I knew you'd like it." says Carly. "By the way...why haven't I seen you much lately?"

"I've been kinda sick." says Sam.

"Okay. I understand, girl." says Carly.

2 days later.

"Mom, can you please lick my pussy? I wanna have an orgasm." says Sam.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm busy now, trying to repair my damn computer." says Pam.

"I can help." says Sam.

"Thanks, but I prefer to do this alone." says Pam.

"Okay." says Sam as she leave the room.

4 hours later.

"Yum, yum!" says Sam as she sit in the living room, eating a burger, farting and watching lesbian porn on TV.

"Can an old babe join in?" says Pam as she enter the room with a sandwich in her hand.

"Sure." says Sam, happy to see her mom.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Pam as she take a seat next to her daughter.

Pam begins to fart too.

"Awww. Sexy." says Sam.

"It's very nice that you love sex, beer and farts, just like me." says Pam.

"Not much of a surprise. I'm your daughter." says Sam.

"Yes, but your sister is my child as well and she is nothing like me. She's the complete opposite of what I am." says Pam.

"I know...maybe she's not my real sister." says Sam, as sort of a joke.

"She is your real sister. I know for sure that she is." says Pam.

"I'll have to agree on that one. Melanie does look like me so she has to be my sister, otherwise she couldn't look like my clone." says Sam.

"Melanie does look like you, but only to about 95 %. Your boobs are bigger than hers and your smile is sexual, while hers is not. And your voice is deeper than Melanie's." says Pam.

"True." says Sam.

"I know that I used to want you to be more like Melanie. Now I love that you are yourself in every way, girl." says Pam.

"Awesome!" says a very happy Sam with a sexy smile and a cute fart.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
